Stevens Games
by ArchitectDreams
Summary: Steven gets these games that pearl is wondering about and where they are coming from. Pearl will go to any extent to find whose exposing Steven to violent content. Contents that may Effect and change Stevens life forever. Will Pearl succeed or will Steven get more games he knows he shouldn't play. [Rated M: Sensitive Content, Blood & Gore]
1. Ch 1: Caught with warning

_**A/N:**_

_Hey! This is as you can see a SU Fanfiction!_

_This story will continue without following the TV show so please don't get upset about it. I will add peridot, Jasper, Lapis, and Everyone Else! Later on._

_**Please leave a review or give a like. **_

_It would help motivate me!_

* * *

Steven Universe:

**Chapter 1: Caught with warning**

Steven walked into his home at the usual time. But he had something new, I wondered what it was. I chose to go find out myself. "Hey Pearl!" Steven said waving to me, he seemed like he had nothing to hide. But I still wondered what he was up to, I walked away to do more important stuff but Steven with his new item still nipped at my attention. I get to the kitchen and look at all Stevens clothes lying around "Steven!" I call out to draw Steven here to pick up his clothes. He'd always forget to put them into the dirty clothes pile or into his drawer, so I'd have to remind him to do so. He comes from his room with his hair already messed up, he looks at me for an answer to why I called him into the kitchen. "You need to keep this area clear of your clothing, they may start to stink up the room" I say trying to sound convincing and less demanding, but I didn't know if it would work. "Sure thing pearl!" Steven said enthusiastically as he runs around the kitchen grabbing his clothes as they were prizes so some game he just created on a whim. "One more thing Steven, What was the thing that you had when you came in?" I ask nervously waiting for an answer that would satisfy my concerns. "Uh... Um.. A... New game.. that a friend gave me..?" Steven stuttered as he said it like he did have something to hide. I figured he was up to something and I had to find out. "Oh ok, that's nice" I said trying to not sound suspicious of finding him suspicious. I go back to cooking lunch for Steven and the others and obviously myself while Steven goes back to his room with the stack of clothes in his arms. When Steven gets back to his room I start to hear some sounds that came in that area. I stop cooking for the moment and walk towards Stevens room, the sounds become clearer with every foot closer. The sounds start to sound like gunshots, this was getting on my nerve. "He'd better not be playing those.. those violent video games" I mutter to my self as I reach the door, I reach up to knock on the door. I knock on the door and all of a sudden I hear clashing sounds of things falling, so I assume he jumped forward to take this disk out and hide it from me. I hear him trip to the door to answer me my question, he opens the door and look at me. "Steven? what were you doing in there that had you cause such a big ruckus?" I ask looking at the messy room and I don't show Steven of my anger at the video game that he was playing. Steven remains silent for a while on what I thought was trying to make an excuse, "um... I was looking for a toy that I have lost could you help me find it?" Steven said with a failed face of worry for the toy and more on the fact that his secret could be found. "Sure Steven" I say calmly as I enter his room stepping over the Human toys laying on the ground, I look over at Steven to find him sitting there looking around without trying to look for this so-called toy. I knew he had this violent video game, but I didn't want to state it right away I want to discuss this situation carefully and calmly.

My hand brushes over a hard case I look at the case little closer, the cover had explosions and blood splat on it I hide my gasp so that Steven couldn't find out that I found his secret. 'Blood Run 2' I read on the top of the case I carefully open it to find the disk inside but Shocked to find the contents missing. I decide to draw an end to this, I make up my mind and shut the case. "Steven?" I said calmly as I picked up the case, Steven looked over to me. He was about to answer but he saw the case in my hands. "Steven, why do you have this?" I said holding case up to show him. He stuttered and his face was pale "Um.. my friend said it was ok to play... and the cover looked awesome... sorry Pearl.." Steven muttered in defeat, he remained silent waiting for the punishment that I was going to assigned to him. "Steven, you know that you shouldn't play these type of games they will ruin your mind the way you think... all the violence in here is fake and it will end up distorting you perception of life and how conflict work, because your mind will want to see what's inside the video game instead of the real thing... please Steven understand?" I say as calmly and understanding as possible for Steven is only a child still. "Oh.." Steven said taking in what I said. I get up and walk over to him again stepping over the toys and objects laying on the ground. Steven had his head down and I felt a little bad for him, how did he get ahold of this... I must find out and stop it at the source. "Steven, I want to you to think about what you done and what I said, you're not in trouble but find this out has hurt me" I said as I put my hand on his head and ruffled his hair. I walk out of his room after he handed the disk to me, I put the disk into the case and close it. I closed Stevens door so that he may have some privacy to himself to think without distraction, well his entire room was one big distraction with all those objects and toys.

I quickly go to my Gem room to put the game away since I got to get back to the food before it burns. I managed to get to the food on time and tend to it making the last preparations for lunch. "Lunch time!" I called out into the empty dining room. I hear the Gem door open and Amethyst ran out and jumped into the air and landed on her chair. "Amethyst! please walk and sit on the chair properly" I scold at Amethyst for what she has done in front of me. While I was busy thinking of Amethyst and her ways I didn't notice Garnet walk into the dining area and seat herself. "Oh hey Garnet" I say in surprise I look around for Steven. Next to Amethyst he seated usually, but wasn't . "Steven! time for lunch!" I call out again towards his room. "I'll get him" Garnet says as she got up. "Oh ok" I say to this unexpected action. I decide to sit down in front of Amethyst setting the plates of food down on the table for everyone. I set my plate down last, I look at the food and I smile satisfied by the result. I see Amethyst stare at her food hungrily like a panther ready to pounce on its next meal. "Slow down Amethyst, we got to wait for Steven" I say to her watching her fix herself back into posture. Garnet came back with Steven walking next to her quietly "Hey Steven!" Amethyst Shouts as she waves him over to his seat. I watch Steven silently walk over to Amethyst and seated himself on his seat. "Alright, now we can eat Amethyst" I say as I reach down for my fork. Amethyst ignores her fork and stuffs the food into her mouth, "ugh..." I mutter to myself. Garnet Eats politely and not messy like Amethyst, at least their were two civilized diners. Steven was in between the chart he was less anomalistic than Amethyst but he still was messy at times. Steven was picking at his food ignoring to eat "Steven you need to eat, you need the nutrients" I say softly. He just shrugs it off and took a bite of his potato. I just let the argument die off, I return back to eating. After a while we all finished eating and they handed their plates to me.

* * *

Authors Note[AN]:

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these Characters. These Characters belong to the People of Team that created them.  
Please leave reviews, it will help me with the story


	2. Ch 2: Out into the World

Steven Universe:

**Chapter 2: Out into the world**

I wash dishes so they would be used another time. Steven hasn't moved from the chair since lunch, I was a little worried. I sat in front of him "so have you thought about what I have said?" I asked trying to not trigger any emotions that may blow at any moment. "Yes" Steven said plainly, he didn't seem like talking so I got up and walked away to get back on my task at hand. "I'm going out to see Connie!" I faintly hear Steven call out "Ok! be careful!" I answer back as I hear the front door slam shut. I go back to my task at vacuuming the floor and the carpets. It was a hard task the vacuüm didn't want to suck the dirt off the hard wood floor. I was getting mad at the thing, I knew I had to calm down so I stopped and took a break. I had so many things running through my head I didn't know what to focus on. I walked over to a chair and sat down rubbing my head soothing the headache away. After a break I got back up and found what the problem was with the vacuüm, there was a leak in the hose of the vacuüm. I fixed the hose and continued to clean the floor. But, I still wondered what Steven was up to. I moved to cleaning my gem room after putting the vacuüm away. I picked up anything that didn't look like it wasn't supposed to belong there. After cleaning my room I really had nothing to do, so I decided to go out for a stroll through Beach City. I start walking towards the door, but the door bell rang. I wondered who'd be up here at our door. As I got there, whoever it was rang the bell again. That irritates me very much since you only have to ring it once. I open the door to a delivery boy "Yes?" I ask waiting for the reason for his presence up here. "Umm... Delivery for Amethyst" the boy said as he handed the box to me, he looked frightened to be up here... maybe the boy was scared of us.. or heights. "Amethyst! come get your package" I call out to Amethyst, I set her package on the floor by the door so she'd be able to find it later.

I walk out the door and step out into the nice warm breeze. I take a deep breathe in and start to walk done the stairs, while I was walking down the stairs I saw Steven with Connie. They looked like they were talking and having fun, didn't look like Connie was the supplier. There were other kids on the beach but they looked like they stayed away from Steven and Connie, maybe they were nervous around them because not many people knew Steven nor Connie that much. I continued walking down the path towards Beach City, as I go by stuff of Steven lays around the path. I got to remind Steven to clean this up later today, I don't want people to think of us as lazy sloths. I chuckle thinking of all the messes Steven has made in the past, I specifically think of when Steven traded an item duplicator for an action figure and the town became covered in toys. It took a long time to clean that up, about thirty thousand action figures that had to be gotten rid of. I focus back on where I was going because I almost fell down a cliff, silly me. I'm now at the bottom of the hill and at the beach I stop and look around "do I go see Steven or to town?" I ask my self, something tells me to go see what's he's up to but that would break my trust with Steven. I decide to go to town since I needed him to trust me so that I could find who's his supplier. As I walk down the boardwalk I notice some new stores opening up, they looked like they would have good business. I was almost tempted to go and check on what's inside but I had to stay on my way, I check them out some other time. I continue to walk down the boardwalk, I find onion standing staring at what ever like he always does. But there's no way he could be giving Steven these games he never talked, Steven said the guys said it was a good game so onion was out. I reach the end of the boardwalk and look around at what else was there. On my way back I thought about getting Steven a donut from 'Big Donut' he always loves a donut from that place, and wasn't it a place where one of his friends worked at... who was he? Lars was it.. I don't know but I'll find out soon enough. I stop to see if the store was open since I wasn't here that often, they were open I could see Lars and the other worker at the register. I walk into the store "hello Pearl" Lars says as he smiles knowing I'm one of Stevens friends. "Hello, could I get Stevens usual?" I ask unsure if Steven had a usual. "You sure may" the woman said as she grabbed a frosted donut out of the display case "that would be three-fifty."

I took some cash from what I had and counted four dollars and handed them to Lars. The woman gave me the donut and returned to her place next to the register waiting for any customer to come by. "That's one of Stevens friends" Lars whispers to the woman not noticing that I could still hear him...some thing was up with him. I walked out of the shop with a bag of Stevens donuts... he'd better like this. I walk back to the beach checking on the donuts one last time. I walk over to where I last saw Steven, but he wasn't there.. Where did he run off to? I look around for him, he was over by the cliff-side with Connie. I head in that general direction, I walk around the beach since I didn't want to get in the way of the people already here. I soon make it to the cliff-side where Steven was with Connie "Steven" I call out to get his attention, I continue to walk towards them. "Hey Pearl" Connie says when I get to them, I smile to Connie and turn to Steven "here Steven" I hand him the bag of donuts. Connie just stood there watching the situation. "Thanks Pearl!" Steven says after he looks into the bag, he comes up to me and hugs me tightly I pat him on the back. After a few seconds he releases me and steps back. "Connie come with me for a moment" I turn to Connie then back to Steven "I'm going to talk to Connie in private if you don't mind" I walk seven meters away with Connie. "So what do you need Pearl" Connie asks wondering why I wanted to talk to her privately. "Do know anything about Steven getting his hands on violent games?" I ask her wondering if she knew anything about it. Connie ponders about it for a while recalling of her time with the boy. "I don't know, but I might have a clue" She says unsure about it, She has her head down in disappointment. "That's alright, no one does too" I say to lift her disappointment. She raised her head and looked at me. "Tell me your clue" I ask knowing that it might give me a lead. "I seen Steven go this warehouse not to far out-of-town with some weird cat" she said as she looked in Stevens direction. "Thanks Connie, I gotta go, Good Bye" I said as I walked away.

* * *

A/N -  
If you want me to do fan art please drop a request my page on DeviantArt wardonofnothing

A/N -

School work needs to be done

A/N -

Chapter 3 will be longer then 1 + 2


	3. Ch 3: Start of something new

A/N -

_Chapter 2 is down and now to chapter 3 the chapter that you all have waited for!  
This chapter will be in **Connie's perspective [POV] not in Pearl's Perspective [POV]** so it might be a little confusing at first so please read your best.  
This chapter will be a fun one! ***Steven is much older about 14 yrs. old Connie's 15 1/2 yrs.** old*  
_

* * *

I stood there watching Pearl leave, I remember and hesitantly yell out "Bye!" As Pearl disappeared from sight I turned back and walked back to Steven. "Hey Connie your back!" Steven called out as he saw me come around the rock wall. "Hey Steven yes I'm back" I said as I stood next to Steven, I look at him "so where to next?" Steven looked around for a while, I wonder where he was going to take me. "I know! Let's go to the pier!" Steven said loudly pointing in the general direction of the pier. "Ok Steven" I said following him, I wondered if he knew if it was a romantic spot. By the time we got there it was almost sundown, we walk down the pier. The waves smacked and whipped at the supports and sides of the pier giving off a light spray. It was wonderful, though Steven didn't know that I loved him. We stopped at the end of the pier and we sat there watching the seagulls and the waves move across the span of the horizon. We sat there until sundown watching the beauty of the world, I turn to Steven and I study him he was handsome. "Steven, this is absolutely wonderful" I say as calmly as I can trying not to stutter, he looked at me and smiled and replied "Yes it is, though it's time to go." I agreed with him and stood, Steven and I walked back to Stevens place where he departed for today.

After I left Stevens place I decided to walk down the beach side while going home. I took nice and deep breaths of the sweet sea air. By the time I got home it was dark out, I worried that I might get caught late by my parents. As I enter the house I look around the house to see if my parents were there, I heard the television in the room on... My mom and dad were awake. I stepped carefully up the stairs trying to not make a sound. I walk to my room silently, I think... they shouldn't be able to hear me.. I'm free to go. I open the door to my room but right then the door loudly squeaks. "CONNIE!" my father calls out into the house, oh boy I'm in so much trouble. I walk over to my parents room where I find dad staring at me furious. "Where have you been young woman!" mom scowl me, I look back and forth between mom and dad. "I umm have been out with the Gems they are amazing people, I guess I lost track of time" I said knowing that it wasn't the truth. They both looked at each other not sure if they thought it was real. "Are you sure Connie?" Dad asked in a serious way. I looked at Mom wondering if she had anything to say. She didn't say anything, "yes I'm sure Dad" I said to him I wanted to go but I stayed to not be rude. "We will talk tomorrow" Dad said relieving me from standing here, I go to my room. I close the door behind me and i fall into the bed exhausted after the events today. I stare at the ceiling curling my self in blankets. I close my eyes and I slowly drift off to sleep.

I grabbed a book and started to read for the first few hours before breakfast.. Why does mom have to cook breakfast late, I'm always annoyed with this. Breakfast finally came and I ate quick so that I could be able to get out of the house to go see Steven. He was very cute, I loved being around him. I quickly slipped out and ran for Stevens house.

* * *

A/N -

**_Okay guys, do you guys really think that my chapters are too short for you? If you think so please comment down in the reviews and Remember I will ignore rude and unneeded comments and remarks. _**

* * *

When I got there I saw him waiting there, just standing there on the porch staring down the path. I notice that pearl was behind him standing with him talking to him, Steven looked irritated. I was reconsidering going to his house now, but yet I continue up the path. On the way up Amethyst comes out of nowhere and stops me "OH no you don't, don't go up there... Pearl will get mad if you do, Stevens is in some sort of trouble...Sorry Connie" She claimed as I leaned to see him looking at Pearl again. I turn back to Amethyst "Oh... Alright.. I don't want to be a bother" I stuttered.. hurt that I couldn't be with Steven. I turn around and start to make my way to the beach listening to Amethyst call out good-bye. Now I couldn't spend my day with Steven... What am I going to do now? Walking down the path down to the beach, watching the people down there having a good time. I saw Sadie and Lars having a good time down there. I decided that if I couldn't hang with Steven today, I might just have to hang out with them today... Beats nothing right? "Hey Connie!" Sadie calls out in my direction and waves to me. Lars doesn't notice me or Sadie's yelling. I make it over to where they were and sat down next to Sadie. "So anything new happen between you and Steven?" She asks hoping to see if Steven and I got together. "Uh nothing has happened Sadie" I said like I was reassuring her for the millionth time this month. Though I wished that Steven could acknowledge my feelings for him, so that we could be a couple. But it wasn't so, I watched the ocean waves crash down the shore gracefully as if it was performing a show. Sometimes I wonder why life was so hard and cruel, but yet it looks so gentle and calming. I watch as the seagulls fly around the buoys out in the ocean, bobbing around... Catching crabs are they. I look back at Sadie and Lars and notice them holding hands, they don't notice me watching. But I feel like something's eating at my heart.. Jealousy. I look away, but I was still jealous and I was hurt.. Why couldn't Steven and I be like that? Maybe he didn't like me, what if he doesn't want to be my friend anymore. He could leave me for his job and leave me, Pearl could be taking him away from me!. Tears swell up in my eyes, they sting and I press my hands into my face trying to hide that I was crying. "Hey Connie... Are you alright?" Sadie asked laying a hand on my shoulder, I feel anger rise to my throat, I ball up my hands into fists and I face Sadie and Lars. Angry at what they have and what that I don't have, tears pouring down my face I throw Sadie's hand off my shoulder. "No! I am not ok, Why do you two have all the luck of the world while I am here F... Here alone chasing something hopeless. I hate what you have, why can't I be loved too!" I stand up quickly almost falling over, I balance my self and I dart away to the nearest bathhouse. I don't look back to see how they reacted to it. I enter the woman's' bathhouse and enter one of the stalls and continue to cry there. I think about how Steven was always there with his funny jokes and his things he does trying to impress me... But surely he didn't like me.. I was a nobody at my school so why would I be a somebody to him. I was worthless, he couldn't be mine. I cried harder into my curled up hands, angry at the world and how cruel it was. I get up and walk out to see Sadie walking this way calling to me "Stop Connie Please!" I ran for the cliffs over where Steven lived, I thought about suicide for a while... this has pushed me over the limit. I worked my way up the large hill, Sadie and Lars follow me, but I keep running. I see Lars break off from Sadie, He probably didn't want to get involved with depressed girl stuff, good for him Sadie should do the same.

I reach the top of the cliff and look down to the ground below, tears fall from my face and plummet down to the ground... I try to watch them fall but they disappear quickly. I turn back to Sadie "You need to stop Connie! Please Stop!" She yells out holding a face of shock. Bet she didn't think that I was capable of this. "No! You must stop right there, if you move one more step ill jump!" I yell over the howling wind. Lars comes racing up the hill and immediately stops next to Sadie "Please Connie, Please don't do this, Everyone will miss you if you do" he said as he slowly and cautiously steps forward. I take a step back closer to the edge of the cliff. I look back down to the beach and see that people were running to the cliff side. Oh Great... Now this will be publicly known... More the reasons to kill myself. "Connie Stop!" Echoes through the area.. Stop! "I don't care!" I shout out into the wind knowing that the people below couldn't hear, but Sadie and Lars could. Lars is four feet away, my eyes wide-open I step back further now on the edge of the cliff I feel the wind making me teeter on my feet. Oh ok now is the time to turn back... But No! I will never go back to be hurt by my parents, my classmates, I had enough of the pain of this world. "Connie? Please step away from the edge of the cliff, please don't kill your self" Lars says as he puts a hand out to me. "Connie!" Steven yells running up the hill. I gasp and turn around trying to hide my face from him.. Please don't see me crying... You always have seen me being strong.. But never crying and weak... "I am sorry Steven, I knew that I could never be with you, I loved you but you seemed to ignore my gestures" I Say silently "I hope you find the girl you find appealing..." Steven's next to Lars and Sadie follows behind. I look down at the ground to see people lined up on the beach yelling, waving at me to stop. I close my eyes and wish for all this to be all over quickly. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I get mad and push it off "Let go of me!" I yell angrily at the person, I grab their hand and push it off. I look back one last time to see the people who I know and then back down, I scan for my parents in the crowd... They were nowhere to be found, TV crews lined up left and right of the beach pointed up at me. I put my hands in my pockets and brush against the knife that was hidden there. I take a step away from the edge, I hear sighs of relief behind me... Don't get so happy now people. I take another step back and was now three feet away from the edge. "Thank God Connie, Please don't do that again" Lars said as he stepped forward. I ran at the cliff and jumped off, immediately I feel the ground disappear from under my feet. "Oh my god! She jumped" Sadie screamed out, right after I hear the crowd scream at the sight of me falling towards the ground below. Eyes closed, I don't see anything, I feel the wind and my self falling to the ground. I feel like a rock growing more heavy as I fall... G-forces are what they are called, I am experiencing G-forces.

* * *

A/N-

**_Shocker?_**

_I know this might be a little confusing why this is related to Stevens problem of Violent Video Game.. Connie will help Pearl Find the Culprit. _

* * *

Thoughts run rampant through my head. I wait for the end to stop all this madness. But it doesn't come, I open my eyes and find myself in the arms of Garnet on the ground. People are now crowding around me. I am ashamed of what I have become. This shouldn't have happened, my friends were right. Garnet sets me down and I feel dizzy on my feet. News Reporters swarm me and ask me so many questions. I couldn't answer them all with all this ruckus going on. I remain silent as Pearl and Steven come racing into view. "Thank goodness your alright Connie!" Pearl says Relieved that I haven't died. "Me too" Steven agrees, he looks at Pearl then back at me. "Connie, let's get you cleaned up and fed" Pearl said pointing to the house on the cliff side. I follow Pearl and Steven to their home. There I am seated at the table and handed some food to eat. "Connie?" Steven says carefully as he seated himself in front of me. "What do you want..."I answer looking down at my food. "Could I tell you a secret?" He says quietly, I look at him... Why would he want to share a secret with me... "Fine" I say waiting for what he has to say. He moves closer to me "I been receiving Violent Games from # d#$^" I was shocked, I thought about telling Pearl about this. But I would break Stevens trust. I decide not to tell Pearl and keep it a secret. "Ok I'll keep it for you Steven" I say back to him. "Oh thank you" he Says as he hugs me and runs off. "Pearl! I'm going to head home ok?!" I call out into the seemingly empty house. I get up and head towards to door. Pearl Stops me "Connie, where are you going?" She asks. "I am going home" I say trying to get around Pearl. "I cant let you leave.. I'm sorry" She sighs and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Why? cant I go home?" I ask standing there. "Too many humans will question why you attempted suicide and they will put you in a reformatory and you'd be stuck there with no real help.. I'm sorry but that's the truth" Pearl says and she walks away from the door. "Oh.." I say thinking about what she said... She was right.

* * *

.

A/N -

_Tell me if you think this is working out for you [ the switching of points of view between Pearl and Connie ]_

_What I think about this is that this might be able to help you understand the story line between Pearl's side and Steven's side.  
Pearl will go through her side where Connie will be with Steven experiencing about almost everything that he does. _

_If you think that it should not this way **Please leave a review stating a lovely constructive review on how it should**** be** Thanks_


	4. Ch 4: Careful where you tread

Steven Universe:

* * *

A/N -

_Back to Pearl's **POV **_

_Sorry for the long wait...Had to deal with school, Family needs and Holidays too.. one after the other... I should be able to work on this story more now _

_Updates will take a while, due to school and family_

_Should I just put out 1 chapter at a time so that you guys would know where you left off?_

_I'll let you guys know if something changes_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I sigh as I walk away from Connie. She needs time alone, it would make it worse to crowd her. I walk into the kitchen to prepare dinner for everyone. I stood there thinking of what to make for dinner. Maybe a casserole, or sandwiches, or maybe lasagna. I open the fridge to check on what was left to cook... Sandwiches it is.. Barely anything in the fridge. Amethyst keeps on eating everything in there.. It has always bugging me. We have to go out and buy more food so that when we come back here it is already gone by day three. I work on making dinner as look around to see if everyone was alright. Amethyst was slouching on the couch, Stevens playing a game that I bought him, Garnets just sitting there, and Connie.. She's looking out the window. I turn back to the food, I work on the sandwiches. Peanut and jelly for Steven, bologna for Amethyst, ham sandwich for Garnet, and a simple cheese sandwich for Connie. I finish the sandwiches, I didn't have to call them to the table...Yay. They all came to the table by themselves. They ate so neatly... Something was up. "So Steven what did you do today?" I asked openly. "I hung out with Amethyst today and went to the big donut and got some donuts" Steven said holding up the donut he had. "Well that sounds like fun" I say looking down at my sandwich. I pick it up and took a bite, it was decent. I turn to Garnet, "I have scanned the area for any suspicious activity." I nod knowing she does that everyday. "I hung out with Steven today" Amethyst said being her impatient self. "Well, I had a fun day as well, I visited an old ruin of the gem kingdom to find it in working condition" I say proudly knowing this was very much good news. "That's awesome!" Steven shouts pumping his fists into the air. Steven finishes up his food quickly and grabs his bag and runs into his room. I watch him leave then turn back to my food. "Connie aren't you going to eat anything?" I ask her noticing that she hasn't touched her food. "No.. I'm not hungry" she says pushing the plate away. "Oh ok, if you become hungry later on, please tell me. I'll make you something" I say with a smile. The rest finish up and hand me their dishes, I put the dishes into the sink. I'll clean them later. I continued to stand there looking around the room at what everyone was doing. The was nothing that was out-of-place, everything was just fine. Nothing could go any worse. But... Connie is still recovering though... We need to leave her be so that she can heal and learn in peace. I turn back to the dishes in the sink, I start to wash them as I look out the window. Things seem so calm and quiet, everyone's hesitant to make a sudden move, they don't know what might trigger the next epidemic. The town has now became silent, no one spoke, nothing happened. Steven questioned what was going on, I didn't want to tell him the truth. I had to figure to raise this towns spirits. But, yet I have to find who's giving Steven the violent games. He has gotten his hands on another on yesterday... Where is he getting them from... I don't know but I'm going to find out. Soon.

"Hey Garnet, I'm going to go search for some answers... I'll be back in a few days or so.." I say know that Garnet might understand. Garnet rises to her feet and nods and walks to her gem room. "And Garnet, please make sure that Steven and Connie stay safe.." I say before I head out the door. Where to start.. I'll check our town first.. It's possible that they are nearby.. Maybe a supplier not the source... Don't know but I must look and fast. I walk down the seemingly empty streets, few people walk around silently watching me go by knowing that I was the one that saved Connie from the fall... Humans don't understand how important life is to them.. It's precious and rare.. It's short and disappears in an instant. They do not know how short their lives are, they need to know that they have a limited amount of time on this world before they eventually come to an end and die. But some may realize this but don't care still. The Gems always knew how precious the humans life is and we tried and still always protect it from the dangers that they cannot defend from. People watch me from the windows of the stores that I pass, I overhear people talking about the past day. I look around towns for all the DVD/Video Game rental shops and stores. I ask them if they sold or given these video games to Steven. He must have gotten them from somewhere else, but the nearest city from here is about a three hour drive. He must have received via third-party. I look around more around town, finding nothing of helpful value. I decide to travel southwest to the nearest city in search for the suppliers. I go ask Stevens dad if I could borrow his van. No use he declined stating that he needs it to go somewhere... Probably the donut store. I go the car rental shop and rent a car. Why do humans have to make it so hard to borrow an item... I take the car and make some minor adjustments to it and head on my way. Now the car wont need fuel nor electricity. As I drive down the road I look at surrounding area. A mountainous region full of life and vegetation, coming around the first turn I see some one quickly run in front of the car. I step on the brakes and the car stops in its place as I am shot forward due to the momentum. I catch my self and was able to stay unharmed. I exit the vehicle to talk to this fellow. "Um... Sorry bout that... Didn't mean to run in front of your car like that..." He stumbles to say, obviously out-of-breath.

"You have to watch for vehicles, walking out onto the street without looking is very dangerous, your lucky I was able to stop in time" I say as I look back at the car. He nodded "O-oh I will next time.. umm could I get a ride to the next city?" I think about it for a quick moment. "You may but don't touch anything or we may explode" I say looking back at the car and the button filled dashboard. I enter the vehicle after he enters the passenger seat. I drive on as he looks at all the buttons. "What are all these buttons for?" he asks, this will be a long ride. An hour later we reach the city, it wasn't a huge city but it was surely bigger than Beach City. The guy exited the car and thanked me for giving him a ride. He ran down the street and vanished down another road. I drive around to find any game and electronic stores, no luck at all. I decide to go to the library and get a map to use. I find some shopping centers on the west and east sides of the city. I head out to the west side first and check there. I exit the car and head to the first store, I ask them "do they ship games to Beach city" but they answered no. So I moved on to the next store about 10 feet away. I ask them the same question, but the answer was the same. I move on to the next one, again the same answer, I wonder why they don't ship to Beach city. They said they shipped to other cities, but why not ship to Be- never mind. As I enter the last game store in the west side I see Amethyst standing in front of the register. "Amethyst?" I ask wondering why she was here. "Oh! hey pearl, why are you here?" She stumbles as she drops her money. "I was about to ask you the same question, I am looking for someone." Amethyst picks up her fallen money and hands it to the cashier and grabs the bag. "I was just purchasing some new movies so that I can watch in my room, You here to purchase some movies too? maybe you can join me and we can watch a movie together!" She opens the bag and shows me the contents, I didn't have to ask her that's a first. I thought I saw a video game, but I might be wrong. Amethyst exits the store and heads home, she seemed to be in a rush. I then move to the counter and ask them the same thing, if they shipped to Beach city. "No, sorry.. but that purple lady has been purchasing things and bringing them there as you seen there" He said calmly, like he was in enemy waters. I ask if the stores on the east side ship to Beach city, coincidently not. I end my search and get in the car and head back to Beach city, it was a long trip back. But no people running in front of the car this time. When I arrived back home it was very dark, I carefully move up the path up to the house and step onto the porch. I hear people talking, I open the door and step into the main room and look at everyone. "I'm back!" I says as I sit next to Garnet. "Welcome back Pearl" Garnet says as she pats my shoulder.

"Amethyst and Steven are in their rooms, I believe that Stevens playing some sort of video game and Amethyst is watching a movie she got today" Garnet says as she gets up and grabs herself a water bottle out of the now empty fridge. "Amethyst ate everything again.." Garnet say, walking back to the couch. "I'll go to the store tomorrow Garnet, don't worry" I say, knowing this is normal, Amethyst eats about everything by Thursday. "Garnet?" Garnet looks at me "Yes Pearl?" "On my search, I found no supplier of the games that Steven has be playing. I don't know where else to look" I show Garnet the map that I retrieved and pointed out where I looked. I also mentioned that Amethyst was there purchasing movies and showed me, that I thought I saw a game but I thought was wrong. "Maybe talk to Connie, she may know something" Garnet said as she got up and left for the night. I decided to surrender for the night and head to bed. I ended the day thinking on where else to look, I'll talk to Connie tomorrow.

* * *

_A/N-_

_Next chapter will be in Pearls_ _**POV**_

_I will update in Chapters, so it will now take a bit longer for updates._


	5. Ch 5: Turning Point

Steven Universe:

* * *

A/N -

_ Pearl's **POV **_

_I'm back Guys I am again working hard to continue this! Thanks for your Support!_

_I have done more research on Pearl._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I wake up at seven to the sounds of laughter coming from the living room. I feel awfully groggy this morning, I stumble out of bed and walk to through the door entering the main room of the house. "Good Morning Pearl!" Steven calls out from his room. Still in his room, doesn't he come out anymore? Its been a while, he was in his room all afternoon. I sit on the couch next to Amethyst who just finished laughing at a silly human TV show. I still don't see how it can be a form of entertainment. "Amethyst do you know what Steven is doing in his room?" I ask as I turn away from the TV and face her. She doesn't turn to me, but faces the TV "No Pearl.. I have no clue what he's doing in there." "Tell him that I'm going to be out for the day and Connie is unavailable too?" I get up and grab an umbrella looking outside into the rain. This is going to be a long day... "No problem Pearl." was the response I got from her as I left the temple donning my usual attire. I move swiftly through the rain into town. Only a handful of people are outside as I pass them by. There's still the possibility of Peridot showing up somewhere, right now I have to solve this mystery. Eventually I reach Connie's house and lucky enough I feel much better than I did earlier. I knock on the door and is soon greeted by the parents of Connie. "Good Morning, Pearl" they said in unison. "Good Morning, Is Connie here?" I stood there bit drenched, the umbrella was broken again. Amethyst must of done something with it. "Yes; Yes she is here" the father says as he turns around "Connie! Get down here!" turning back to me "thanks again for helping her get better Pearl." I didn't really do anything, I'd just let her be and calm down. "No problem" I say as I see Connie come into view behind her parents. "Hey Pearl!" she calls out as she hastily puts her boots on. "Hey Connie, I would like you to come on a walk with me" I ask watching her push past her parents. "Yeah, that would be fun" She stands next to me "I'll see you later Mom and Dad." "We'll be waiting" they answer back as the door comes to a close behind us. "let's get going" I start walking down the road "Connie?" "Yes?" She asks as she jumps into a large puddle that was forming on the sidewalk. "I am worried that Steven has hold on games that have content that is not for him, I was wondering if you have any clues or information on this matter" She looks like she's pondering on the subject. "Well.. I have not really a clue, sorry Pearl" slowing to a walk. "That's fine Connie..." I was lost, I had no clue. "Pearl?" I look up at Connie three feet in front of me. "Yes Connie?" she stops and walks back to me "Pearl, we are all worried for Steven... We will solve this problem soon enough." She was right, its just a matter of time. I start walking again and she follows alongside.

We circled Beach city and are now headed back to Connie's house. I'm stressed and I'm worried, what if I don't find whos giving Steven these games. Those games are not for him... not yet. He might get into something worse! I'm going to let him down! I'm not doing my job! "Pearl?!" Connie shakes me by the shoulder. I look at her noticing my tear filled eyes. "Let's call this a day Pearl.. its four and my parents want me home by four fifth-teen. "Oh ok.." I wipe the tears away with a sniffle. "You don't look like your fairing well Pearl, you should stop looking around for a while. You should take a rest" She leads the way as we walk up to her house. I knock on the door and the door opens and Connie's parents are there. "Thank you Pearl" the mother says as Connie enters and disappears somewhere in there. "Y-yeah, no problem" I say as I turn around. I start my walk back to the temple. After a good amount of walking I reach the temple. I open the door to hear the TV on and Amethyst still there. Garnet in the kitchen and Stevens not here. In his room... I stand in front of his door and I knock. "What! I'm Busy!" comes through the door, was he being rude? "Steven can you open the door?!" I call out to make sure he can hear me, maybe he could hear me. "Ok, Hold up" I hear along with shuffling then the door opens. Steven is in the doorway looking up at me. "Please join us out here Steven" I say as I look that the mess inside his room "Also I'd like to see this room picked up." Steven Groans and walks past me and sits next to Amethyst. Well, he's out of his room at least. As I was about to turn around, something catches my eyes, I walk into his room and I investigate. I pick through the trash pile and see the black case. 'RATED M' was labeled on the lower left. I was furious I was disappointed I was hurt. "Steven!.." I call out into the living room. Steven comes into the room and I think I heard him say 'oh not again' Amethyst follows behind. "What is this Steven... I-I told You B-before these games are not for you! P-please listen Steven!" "I can play those games Pearl they have nothing wrong in them!" argues back, I didn't expect this. "S-Steven you cant understand what this G-Game 'Mortality 2' Look at the cover Steven it has depiction of a Man K-killing a small girl Steven This.. This is not right Steven. This is stuff that I don't wa-" I was interrupted. "Its just a cover Pearl! Its just part of the Storyline! The game is fine! Online the people say theres nothing wrong!" Steven says as he steps forward trying to grab it back. I pull away putting the game in a bubble and teleport it away. "S-Steven! Y-you need to listen to me! That content is not right! Its a Man I older man that man looked like a villain like s-someone who'd have no trouble doing it over. Killing Children Steven! That's Not RIGHT!" I cant I-I cant deal with this I'm failing. "I don't Care Pearl You know I wont do that! You know it!" Steven Pushes me, I was caught in surprise I stumble back and trip falling over hitting the TV shattering it. "STEVEN! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Garnet yells rushing forward restraining the advancing Steven. Steven struggles to break free "I hate you Pearl!" I broke into tears Rose hated me "I-I'm just trying to protect you! I-I want the best for you Why wont you let me do this for you Rose!" I get up hunched over clutching my aching stomach I felt sick, the only person who accepted me hated me... I can't.. Can't do this. I push past Garnet and Steven and am in front of Amethyst. "P-pearl? Y-you Ok?" She says looking up at me she reaches for me, but I move out of the way slipping past her. Both Garnet and Amethyst leave her room watching me. SLAM! The door slams behind Garnet, the door frame cracks. "Pearl! Y-your neck I-its bleeding." Amethyst says as I walk to my room. I could care less about the cuts on my neck, they hurt but not as much as I do inside. Was I doing something wrong? I done something wrong. I can't fix this Rose, I can't... I tried Rose. I wish you were here...

Garnet was silent what was she thinking? Did she think I was weak. What if I am. Garnet said nothing. Is that good? I open my door and enter closing the door behind me. I wished this could have gone much better. It could have. Why did Steven push me, was he mad.. Yes he was mad. I-I found the game that he was hiding. A 'Grown' Human male Killing a 'young' little girl. That was not right. Steven hates me; Rose Hates me. Rose I'll do better next time... I produce an image of Rose and me on the battlefield against the homeworld. Don't you remember Rose when we fought together? When we were fighting for a cause.. Though we still are... I want those times back Rose, I need you here. Things are not the same after you left. I do 'bout everything for the group.. I need to get gr- I Need To Get The Groceries! I get up closing the image. I exit my room, It was silent. Garnet and Amethyst weren't there and Steven was in his room still. I look at the clock.. Two hours gone by. Where are they? I'll worry about that when I get back. I exit the temple and down the beach into town. It wasn't raining anymore so that's a upside. I walk to the market and I look around. Peaches, ham, chicken, broccoli, ice, carrots, lettuce, bread, water, milk, what else oh yes. But wait am I get everything? I hope I am, I don't want to get the wrong things or miss something. Darn I forgot the list back at the temple. Turkey, coffee can't forget that Garnet likes it I do not see how she does. I-I don't know, what am I supposed to do? I gather all the things that I needed and walk to the cashier. 'George' scanned each one of the items that were set on the counter. "The total is one seventy-five and thirty cents. Will that be Credit or Cash today?" I pull out my bag and I hand him the amount that was needed to pay for all this food. Which would probably last us three weeks? Approximate... "Thank you for shopping here at our store" he says as I leave with bags of food in my hands. I walk down the road silently, its quiet. Does anybody want to talk to me? Now that I have broke down people now know that I'm weak.. Just keep moving Pearl. Lets get home quickly without any distraction. I continue to walk up the beach nearing the temple. I notice Garnet standing on the porch.. Was she looking for me? She is, her head is looking back and forth. I got to hide! I quickly duck behind a large rock on the beach. Which was not there before Peridot and Jasper showed up.. We still need to find Peridot. Lapis is dealing with Jasper, wonder how that's going. I breath deeply calming down, now what Garnets standing there how do I get past. I suppose I can wait. I could also just go up and walk in like nothing else. I leave the cover to the large rock and work my way up the hill. Garnet spots me and she goes inside, what's going to happen?.. I'll just have to find out once I get inside. I step on the porch and I hear noise that become quiet. What's going on in there. I cautiously move up to the door.. Ok here we go! I slowly open the door, peeking inside I see Him. Standing in front of Garnet and Amethyst. The door is now all the way open and I drop the bags of food that I was carrying. A flashback takes over my mind.

I'm standing there in the doorway, just getting back from doing what I was doing. Gathering food for Amethyst. Rose stands there in front of Garnet and Amethyst. "Pearl! Welcome back, how was your trip to the town?" Rose smiles as she steps forward to grab the bags that I were carrying. "It was wonderful Rose, the humans have this new thing called a 'watermill' they say it helps make flour" I say as I stand next to Amethyst. "That sound delightful Pearl" Rose laughs "That would help them a lot, they have been struggling since the separation." But there's a war coming... Rose has been telling us that it would come. She said that we had to protect the humans. We taken over the temple we are in today. All the other gems don't like us.. What did we do wrong. Rose tells me to be stealthy going between the town and the temple. Garnet know more then Amethyst and me. That's not fair, I should know. I can help I want to help Rose! "Rose? Do you think we can do this war thing?" Rose looks to me with a concerned look. "Pearl; We will fight to the very end Protecting these lovely humans and for what they are worth we need to fight. Won't you help me with that Pearl? These humans don't have a chance against the homeworld gems. That's why we broke away from them. We can't let the homeworld destroy this world producing more gems to work on more planets." She then knelt down in front of me. "Garnet and I have to go back to the kindergarten and make sure its still clear." I wanted to help "Rose! let me go with you! Let me help you I can fight I want to fight along side you!" Rose frowned "Pearl you need to stay here and watch over Amethyst, you need to keep her safe. You do this for me? What if they break in and steal Amethyst? We can't let them take her. Amethyst deserves better then what they would put her through. So does the humans. You'll Fight alongside me soon Pearl, right now you need to do this for me." Her hand was on my shoulder. "Pearl?!" Amethyst yells. "What Amethyst?" I say. "Pearl!" Amethyst grows louder.

Everything disappears. I'm forced back into reality. "Pearl!" Garnet yells, her hands on my shoulder shaking me. I was numb, I couldn't move I stare at Garnet. "Pearl?! Garnet is She ok?" Steven is behind Garnet. Amethyst stands there confused "Pearl?" she calls out softly. "Steven I-I don't know." Garnet turns to him. Garnet shakes me harder, Amethyst runs up to her. "Garnet stop! Your hurting her!" Amethyst tries to pull Garnet away. Garnet stops and turns to Amethyst. I was stuck staring at them, with what I just saw repeating through my head. **Rose is gone... **I break into tears. Sobbing I fall to my knees. "Pearl!" Steven cries out drawing the attention of everyone else. "Pearl!?" both Garnet and Amethyst say turning to me. I kneel there soaking the fact of what happened. What started everything. I can't do this... There's too much pain. I get up and take a step forward, I miss it and trip catching myself. I then get back up and carefully step towards my room. "Rose.." I mumble moving closer. "Pearl?" Steven call out, I barely hear him with everything that's boiling up in my mind. My door opens and I step in. The last thing I hear was. "Steven.. Pearl is not okay.. she won't be for a while." I stumble then fall onto a bed and curl up, projecting an image of Rose and me. I fall into deep darkness ending the day.

* * *

A/N -

_I will be leaving for my vacation on Monday 8/17/15 will be gone until Saturday 8/22/15. I will work on Chapter 6 this weekend before I leave. Wish me Luck!_


	6. Ch 6: Moving Places

Steven Universe:

* * *

A/N -

_ Pearl's **POV **_

_I'm back Guys! Had vacation then scheduling then **MetaCon 2015**! Wooo! So many People was there I was getting lost but eventually found my way around!_

_ Sorry guys the awaited Chapter 6 is late! Awww! Never had time to work on it Before all the chaos that happened._

_I am busy with work and I may not get enough time to do this. But lets Venture on!_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I sit up confused on what was going on. It was dark and nothing was happening but the water that runs beneath me.

I stand there looking around, light blares as everything is revealed. What do I do now? Do I go back out there and face everything that started. Being reminded that Rose is gone. Every time I walk out my door I see the portrait of Rose. "Rose, it will not be ever the same..." "I hate you!" it was clearly said in my head, I could not forget it. Steven doesn't want to have me. Rose would try to figure how to fix the problem. I want to do the same, but how do I do that when I'm the problem. I don't want to go out of my room, I do not want to face everything that is out there. I work my way to the door slowly. I should just run and just ignore everything or something like that. As the door open I step out into the cold air of the loft. We decided that we didn't need any A C thing. The season was starting to change, summer was ending as the humans saying. The earth's surface is just on the farther side of the tilt. Which was caused by the twin planet Thea which collided with earth millions of years ago, this created the earths moon. I walk quietly towards the front door. Garnet walks past me without saying anything so I assume I'm good to go with out resistance.

The door is right in front of me, I reach for the handle and pull the door open. But I wonder if I should go or if I should just stay and do nothing all day.

I step out and stand there for a moment waiting for my body to regulate its temperature to cope with the chilly air. I start walking down the walk. Does Steven really hate me, he did question if I was fine when I fled into my room last night. Everything was quiet, they were right there in the living room. I step carefully toward's the door. Maybe they wont noti- "Hey Pearl" Amethyst calls out drawing attention to me. Oh no, whats going to happen. Will they try to stop me? "You doing ok?" Amethyst asks as she stands up. "Uhh" I look around and at the door. Steven stands up and steps behind Amethyst. "Pearl" He says as he moves up with Amethyst. Garnet is still sitting there, but she is watching me. I look at Steven and I know I can't deal with him right now. "Pearl!" They yell as I run out the door, they are probably going to follow me out. I decide to jump over the railing of the porch and run down the beach, skirting the cliff face. I faintly hear the rest of them shouting directions. I can't continue like this, complaining on my situation. I have to move on. I am well out of Beach City and more or less in open country. There are a lot of farm houses on the edge of the beach. I turn off the beach and start my way inland toward the center of this continent. That's roughly about four hundred and twenty three kilometers away. I make my way on the road, its going to be a long walk.

A few hours of walking and a bunch of cars honking at me as they fly by me. I can barely see a city of good proportions on the horizon.

There are signs that I pass that have names on them with numbers next to them, I am going to assume that's how far the place is. A car pulls in front of me. I walk past the car window as it opens. "Need a ride?" A male voice calls out. I could use a ride into the city. I stop and turn to this driver. "Yeah, where are you headed?"

"To the big city, I need to clear some financial business there." He says pointing down the road. "Sure, would you mind if I catch a ride with you?" I ask as I look back at the ocean towards Beach city. "Yeah, sure!" The car door unlocks, I open the door and step in. The cars interior seems to be clean. I sit down and close that door, he merges back onto the lane and drives. "Mind if I turn on some music?" He says looking down the road. "I don't mind" alright, I need to get to the city find a place to stay. It seems like a long time since I left, it was only five hours ago. The radio turns on and music starts playing. "I am Rick a farmer on the shore behind us." He seems pretty interesting. "I am called Pearl" He smiles. "So, is that a costume your wearing?" Umm "Sort of" how do I explain this.. "That Pearl on your forehead must be very expensive." Umm its part of me. "Where did you get it?" "I was made with it." He looks at me and laughs. "Be serious! People are not born with precious stones."

After thirty-minutes of explaining the history and concept of Gems.

"So your an alien?" I look at him "well, yes and no we were here before you humans were on this continent." "And the pearl is your life source? How isn't it just a stone created by oysters?" "No, earths pearls don't have the same properties of Homeworld Gems, that is why we defended earth." "Oh" the radio is turned down. "The homeworld gems wanted to harvest earths gems to create more of you guys?" I nod "Yes, that is correct."

* * *

A/N -

_423 kilometers is approximately 263 miles._

**Alright Guys I am working on the next Chapter I plan to make it really long so you guys will have stuff to read. I am really busy so please bear with me.**


	7. Ch 7: Situation Grown To Proportion

Steven Universe:

* * *

A/N -

_Back to Connie's **POV**_

Sorry for the hold up guys, I got a New job and Soon to Start College. So things are going to get busy from here on out. Also I don't have a computer to use and continue this story as I like to.

_Lets get this story movin'._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Oh, Hey mom" I look at the door of my room. "You feel okay Connie?" You already asked me that a few hours ago.. "I am doing fine, Mom I just need time alone" mom nods and closes the door leaving me in my room. I go back to my book that I was reading. It was an interesting book, about these two people going through a fantasy. I don't know, I'm tired of reading books all day. Mom is very uptight about what I've been doing now ever since the incident a few days back. Its not like I'm not okay with it, its just I would like to be trusted again. I can't even leave the house without someone to go with me. I wonder how Stevens doing, is he still worried about me. Maybe I shou- "Connie!" Mom calls out from the living room. I get up and open the door and look out "Yes, mother?" Is she talking to someone? Dad? "Come down here, please someones here for you" What? Someones here for me? "Coming" I head over to the staircase. "She's doing better, though she has been in her room everyday" Mom is talking about ME and to whom is she talking to. I peek downstairs through the staircase into the kitchen where I hear mom. There are two shadows that can be seen on the floor.

"I need to be able to talk to her and get any information I can"

A male voice comes from the kitchen they sound very serious. Am I in trouble? What if I am? Oh no, what am I going to do. "Is she coming? This is very important. I need any information from her about a missing person." A missing person? Who would go missing in Beach City? I step back behind the wall and think. Who would want to leave? "Connie!" Mom and Dad both say in unison. Ohh no, dad's there too. Wait, that other voice isn't dads. It's another person, whats going on? Should I go down? I don't want to be in trouble. "Mister and miss Maheswaran, may I go and check on your daughter?" the man gets up and starts walking out of the kitchen. Oh no the guy is looking for me. "Connie! Please come out and talk to this person" mom follows the man with dad behind her. I stay silent hoping everything would stop and become quiet. "Connie? Please come out and help the man"dad this sounds really bad. I get up from my bed and walk towards the door. He knocks again, this time I slowly open the door and come face to face with a police officer. OH God this is really bad. I freeze and start breathing heavily, the officer looks and me and steps back. My parents are looking at the officer and to me. "Connie, it's alright. You're not in trouble, everything is going to be okay. I'm just here to ask a few questions? Is that Alright?" The Officer says, I read his name tag. Officer John S. Why would a police officer need to talk to me? "Let's sit down, is that alright?" He asks, gesturing to the bed and chairs in my room. I nod slowly stepping back into my room. I sit back down on the bed as the officer and my parents both sit down on the chairs.

"I am Officer John S. I am here to ask you a few questions. You have the options to answer these questions or not. But know that if you are able to answer these questions that would be helpful."

I look at the officer and back to my parents. "Umm alright I'll answer your questions" He smiles and pulls out a notepad and a pen. "Alright, first question 'Do you know the Crystal Gems' yes or no" wait what why is he asking me this? "Umm yeah, is it bad to know them?" I am so confused. "Thanks and no, next question 'How long have you known said Crystal Gems?" I met Steven Last year right? Yeah "I known the Crystal Gems for one year." He nods again "Alright, next question 'Do you know the Crystal Gem know as Pearl?" Wait what? Pearl whats wrong with pearl? "Whats wrong with Pearl?" "Good you do know Pearl, I'll answer your question soon, next question 'When did you last talked to Pearl?" Wait wasn't it five days ago? Yeah it was. "It was about five days ago." They also halted that drill project they ended up started with Peridot. They captured and befriended Peridot three months ago. Was it Peridot that gave Steven Video games? Wait oh yeah it was. "Good, could you tell me about the conversation you had with them?" What did me and Pearl talk about that day? Oh yes "We talked about how she should rest and take a break from looking for the supplier who gave inappropriate games to Steven." "Alright, did they mention anything about leaving or where she was going to you?" No Pearl just went home after dropping me off at my home. "No, Pearl just went home after dropping me home at four in the afternoon."

"Alright, thank you Connie that was very helpful."

The police officer stands up and holds an hand out to me. I assume he wants a handshake. I nervously reach my hand to his and grasp in and give a small handshake. He smiles and releases my hand turning to my parents. "Thank you mister and miss Maheswaran for letting me talk to your daughter." "It was no problem at all" dad says as he gives the officer a handshake and mom nods agreeing with dad. "Have a wonderful day" the officer leaves my room and goes downstairs and leaves my house. "Connie, thank you for helping that nice police officer get information to help with the situation the Crystal Gems are in" mom hugs me and smiles. Dad leaves the room to return to his own work. I should go out and walk around Beach City all this talking has gotten my adrenaline pumping. "Mom, could I go walk around Beach City?" Mom looks at me and smiles almost laughing. "Of course you can, you don't have to ask you know. Just make sure you come back before seven tonight, got it?" "Yes mom" I rush free of moms arms and run down the stairs and out the door. I smile as the warm air hits my face. I love the smell of the ocean nearby, I run down the sidewalk towards the beach feeling the warm air rush past me. I run past Officer John, he looks at me a bit questionably and continues walking as I continue to run towards the beach.

Though what he said about Pearl made me wonder what did happen with her. I stopped and looked back to Officer John. "Officer John?" He Stops in front of me and looks at me. "Yes, Connie? What do you need?" He smiles as he looks around quickly. What? "Umm When you asked me those questions it sounded like something happened to Pearl?" I look at him, hoping for some answers "Did something happen to Pearl? Did she do something illegal?" "Pearl didn't do anything against the law Connie. Pearl was recorded missing three days ago after they ran off from their cliff-side home. The only thing we have so far is that Pearl ran off after a big argument with the other Crystal Gems the day Prior." Wait! Pearl ran away!? "So your saying Pearl 'Ran Away?" "Yes in a way they ran away. Everything is going to be alright so don't worry I have the police in neighboring cities looking for them." Pearl ran away, how could it be.

"Did you get everything you need?"

"Yeah, thank you Officer John" I watch him walk past me as I stand there still processing the information I was given. Pearl, why did you leave? Should I go and find her. My parents would worry and stress over me being gone too. Maybe I should stay here and hope Pearl comes back. Yeah, I'll just stay here and hope. I start moving again towards the beach, the wind has picked up a bit blowing my hair around like its nothing. I hate wind, it makes my hair go in my face and it bothers me. As I come to the beach I look over to the home of the Crystal Gems I begin to wonder what is happening over there. I find a spot on the beach and sit watching the waves come and crash on the shore. I hope everything alright with Pearl. What if she is unable to find her way back home and we don't see her again. What if she gets hurt and poofs into her gem and someone steals her and she never comes back. I need to stop worrying Pearl will be fine. She is a very strong gem. Though she- AACKKK! Stupid wind blew sand in my face. Eww it got in my mouth I need water now to get it out. It really tastes bad and it does feel good.

I get up and look for a water fountain but unfortunately there is none. Dang it! Where's a water fountain when you need it.

The Donut Shop! I can get a drink there! I run to the shop and enter seeing Sadie and Lars standing there talking to each other. They must have not heard the door bells ring. "Hey Sadie, how are you?" Stupid sand is making it hard to speak. "Oh! Hey Connie! I am doing fine, what can I get you" Sadie smiles as she greets me. Lars on the other hand puts in his earphones and starts to listen to his music. Lars is weird, don't know why Sadie hangs out with him anyway. "Could I get a bottle of water. Ack!" Yuck! The sand tastes really bad and its getting everywhere. "Yeah sure, did you get sand in your mouth that really sucks" Sadie hands me a bottle of water and I open it and take a drink right away and spit out in the garbage. I repeat until I think everything is good. "Yeah it was terrible, Thanks" I smile pulling out the cash I needed to pay for the water. "Oh don't worry at all Connie I got it covered." Really! "Alright thank you again" I smile as I turn around leave the shop. "See you later Connie" Sadie says bumping Lars trying to get him to do something. "Yeah uhh See you later" Lars says as he doesn't care as he goes back to his music. I walk out of the store and look around and back to the home of the Crystal Gems. I should go and check on them but I'm not sure if it would be a great idea to do so.

I have made up my mind I will go and see how the Crystal Gems are doing.

I walk along the shore passing everyone as I go by. I don't think anyone else knows that one of the Crystal Gems are missing. They really only focus on them when any alien or weird activity goes on because they protect them. There hasn't been any weird activity going on lately since Peridot joined the Crystal Gems, I could also see hows that's going. I make my way up the beach to the cliff. Do they even want to see me right now? I hope I am not intruding on anything. I get to the stairs of the house and I look up and wonder whats going on. Peridot is laughing about something so is Steven. "Hello Connie" What?! Where?! Oh okay. I look up and see Garnet above me on the porch. I didn't see Garnet on the porch whilst I was walking up here. I start walking up the stairs as I wonder about other things. "Hey Garnet" Garnet smiles and looks at me and back at the ocean. "Your here for more help with understanding why Pearl left, Yes?" Garnets tone becomes softer and pained. "Yeah, If it's a problem I won't bother you or anyone about it." Was it a problem, I don't want Garnet to dislike me. "It is alright Connie, you don't completely know the situation Pearl is in. Even I can't understand it fully. I think we have to let Pearl fix this on her own, they will come back when they are ready to face everything that is here" Garnet looks down and sighs. Maybe it was my fault that Pearl left, I was just trying to help Pearl with the situation with Steven.

"You mean well, but it is not your fault that Pearl left, it was her choice. Everyone wanted Pearl to stay, even Peridot wanted to have Pearl back. Pearl is a great gem to have around. Steven didn't handle the situation very well and went out to look for Pearl, was out here everyday since Pearl left. He feels really bad about what he said to Pearl the other day and he now realizes how much what he said had hurt her. Though Steven may sound cheerful now he is still dealing with those emotions and you know those emotions mess you up a lot. Pearl is a good person but I don't think she sees that yet. Pearl will be back but for right now we need to wait and deal with everything here right now."

Garnet rests a hand on my shoulder as I look up to her and nod. I understand now that everything is going to be alright and that we all have to wait and hope that things settle down soon. Garnet smiles as she stands up straight and looks into the window of the house. "Connie would you like to come inside? I'm sure Steven would like to see you." I look to the door and wonder if I should accept the offer or not. "Yeah sure" I follow Garnet into the house and I see Amethyst on the couch and Steven and Peridot on the floor playing a board game. "Yes! In your face Steven!" Peridot moves her piece around the board and plants it on the finish. Steven smiles and gives a high five to Peridot. "Good job Peridot you did very good. You beat Amethyst and me." "Yeah Peri, you were the best this round." Amethyst gets up and moves around Steven and heads to the kitchen. I walk with Garnet over to the table that Peridot and Steven are at. Peridot looks at me and smiles "Hey Connie, How are you today?" Is smile as Steven turns to me. "Oh Hey Connie" Steven smiles as he hugs me. I hug him back of course, why would I not he is my friend.

"I am doing fine Peridot, just want to see how everything is doing here at the temple."

"It's been amazing here! Did you know that you can go onto the hands of this temple statue?!" Peridot smiles really big and points to her hand that is positions like the hand on the temple. I smile back and I look to Garnet then back to Peridot. "Yeah the place where the laundry machines are, me and Steven hang there all the time."

"Really! Could You and me hang out up there?" Peridot looks at me with a face that I thought was very cute. I thought about it for a second thinking on what Peridot and me would even do up there.

"Yeah, that would be pretty fun Peridot" it might be worth having some time to hang out with the newest Crystal Gem. I could get to know more of Peridot and what she likes. Steven and I could also hang out later too, we haven't hung out lately since everything has gotten hard. Peridot smiles as she moves her piece back to start and then puts her cards back in the deck of cards. "Hey Connie, would you like to play?" Peridot holds a little silver boot, boat, iron, and a car. Monopoly? Alright lets get our game on. "Yeah sure, though know that I am really good at this game" I grab the silver boat piece out of Peridots hands then place it on the starting place.

* * *

"Lastly, I will purchase Broadway avenue off of you Steven and I will pay you five hundred thousand for each of my properties to gain another hotel." I take the broadway card from Steven and place hotels on all the tiles except two Vermont and Pennsylvania railroad. "I end my turn" Peridot smiles and rolls the dice landing on six, she moves her piece six tiles and lands on my railroad. "Oh come on Connie! you own everything!" Peridot pulls out her stack of money and counts out the money she needs to pay me. "Thank you for the money Peridot." Steven takes his turn rolling the dice and getting a four, he moves four tiles and lands on his own tile. "I  
would like to offer a trade to Peridot. I'd like to trade Pennsylvania for Vermont?" Peridot looks at Steven and looks at her property with only two hotels on it. "I'm sorry Steven but my property is not for trade nor sale" Peridot smiles and fixes the hotels on her properties. "Alright, Connie it is your turn." I grab the dice and roll it getting a five, I move my piece five places and land on my property. I also collect two hundred dollars from passing start. "I end my turn, it is your turn again Peridot."

* * *

Peridot groans as I purchase the last piece to the game and win. "Connie you are too good for this game, we don't have a chance to win with you playing" Peridot starts to clean the board and returns it to the box. "Well thank you for letting me play with you. I had lots of fun and now I believe it is late and I have to go home now before I get into any trouble with my parents." I get up and Steven hugs me and so does Peridot. "See you later Connie, please do come over again soon" Steven lets go and sits back down. Peridot lets go and sits down as well "see you later Connie, let's hang out soon." "Sure Peridot, see you later Steven" I turn around and leave the temple and see Garnet on the porch again. Amethyst is standing next to her and they are talking softly, I move around them so that I don't disturb them. Garnet turns around causing Amethyst to follow suit and they both see me walking by. "Hey Connie, you leaving so soon, awwww" Amethyst hugs me and then returns to Garnets side. Garnet smiles and gives a wave good bye as I get back walking down the stairs. "See you later Garnet and Amethyst" I wave bye as I reach the bottom of the stairs. It's only eight right let me check the clock. I look down at my phone and check the time. Crap! it's ten o'clock, I need to get home quick! My parents are probably worrying about me.

"Shit!"

I start running down the beach side to make it home faster. I was really dark out so I pull out my phone and use the flashlight app and light the ground in front of me. I step over the large rock that I pass and continue running. I reach the boardwalk and turn off the flashlight app and then pull up my contacts. I select 'Mom' and press call. I wait for mom to answer as it rings.

"Connie! Where are you? You are not here, you are late young lady."

Yeah, I know I am getting home now.

"Yeah I know mom, I kinda forgot the time and now I am late, Sorry Mom."

"Well Okay, Did you hang out with that Steven boy?"

"Yes Mom, we played a good game of monopoly."

I turn left at the closed donut shop and continue to run towards home. It is now the darkest time of night and the only light there is the not so bright street lights. I slow down to a walk since my feet started to ache, been running a lot today. Hopefully mom doesn't ground me for this. I was only a hour late, just didn't notice the time when I was playing monopoly.

"That sounds fun, Did you win again?"

"Yeah I won again that game is so easy to win."

I see my house down the street, but its still a distance away.

"Good! You are really smart Connie you know how to win those kind of games, are you close to home?"

"Yeah, I can see the house from where I am Mom, I'll be there soon."

"Great! Your still grounded for a day though, you were still late. See you when you get inside, Bye"

Mom hangs up and I put my phone away.

If Pearl had a phone I would call her and see how they are doing but Garnet said to let it go and focus on what I needed to do. I am now at the door of my house and I reach out for the door knob but the door opens and mom is standing there. I smile and walk in placing my shoes at the door and walk past mom to the living room. Mom follows and looks at me, I know what happens next. "Connie, I have decided to release you from your punishment since you took responsibility to call and tell me why and made sure I knew you were coming home." What? I am not getting punished? "Oh really?" "Yes Connie, Why don't you get your self ready for bed and sleep it really late and you need your rest." I smile and nod as I head to the staircase. I head upstairs to my room and I start to strip off my clothes. I remove my pants and then move to the drawer and pull out a nice pair of red and green pj pants. I slip them on and mozy over to my bed and lay down. I stare up at the ceiling thinking how the day went, thinking on what was going to happen from the events that went on today. Pearl is out there somewhere and lost. I keep thinking as the time goes by and I eventually fall asleep.

* * *

Pearls stands in front of me, its just standing there. "Pearl are you there?" No answer is heard she doesn't say anything. This is weird "Pearl are you listening? Where are you? Everyone is worried about you." Pearl starts to walk away and a city forms around me. Pearl is walking away from me down the street holding a map and a pen. Her clothes all muddy and worn out. Pearl looks tired and exhausted. Pearls stance is slouched forward with her eye fixed forward with a thousand mile stare. "Pearl are you okay? Where are you going? Speak to me Pearl" I walk next to her. The town is very quiet and the sky is dark. It was just me and her here in the street.

The area around me changes again and Pearl changes She looks like she hasn't rested in days. This time the place is nothing but an empty street in the middle of nowhere. It was even darker here, there were no street lights here except the low light Pearl was providing from her gem. It was Storming and the sounds of lightning is heard everywhere. Pearl also had her weapon out it was covered in blood. "Pearl? What did you do?" I walk backward in front of her. Pearl mumbles something that I couldn't make out. "What? What did you say?" I try to see if she can say in again clearer. "Not again.." Not again, what happened that Pearl doesn't want to happen again?

The sound of a car on pavement is heard behind us, I look behind us and see a black van. I watch it approach us and stop in front of us. Oh no whats going to happen. The sky turns gray and Pearl looks at them and looks around for more. Four people step out of the van and stand in front of Pearl "Hey lady you have no business on our stretch of road. "You didn't listen when we warned you. You also killed five of our men, it's time you pay for it!" What! Are these men going to hurt Pearl? The four men pull out weapons from the van, two with machine guns and two with pistols. Pearl stops uses her weapon as a crutch as she stands there looking past them.

"You want to fight back?! How brave! Unfortunately this is your untimely end!" The man starts to fire as Pearl dashes left dodging the bullets that comes her way. "Stop! Don't hurt her!" I yell as I don't notice as bullets pass right through me.

Boom!

"Where do you think your going!" The man and the others start to run after Pearl.

"Pearl! No.." I follow Pearl and watch the men chase after her. They continue to fire at her and miss but are really close to hitting her.

Pearl turns around and points her staff at them and threatens to attack them. "You will not stop me!" Pearl throws her staff at one of the attackers. The man didn't have enough time to dodge the staff and takes it straight to the chest. Pearl then dashes dodging bullets to the man and grabs her staff and continues to run. One of the attackers splits off as the leader points to the right. Pearl please get away from these people. Pearls scream comes out of nowhere as my vision returns to pearl holding her chest. "Pearl! Oh God! Please be okay!" I run over to Pearl leaning on her staff, I wish I was able to help. I frantically try to get her attention. But nothing is working. "I need to continue.." Pearl mumbles as she takes another bullet to the abdomen. "Why won't you die! I shot you in the heart lady!" The leader yells as Pearl is surrounded. Blood pores out of Pearls body her clothes now soaked in blood.

"This time you will not survive, see you in hell."

They all open fire on Pearl with me standing next to her. This time I notice that the bullets go through me but I can't focus on it when I am watching Pearls body trembling as hundreds of bullets enter and leave her body. Pearl looks towards me and grits her teeth and sinks down her staff and coughs out blood. "How are you still alive!" the man calls out after watching Pearl survive all the bullets that her body has taken. Pearl slowly gets up and looks the man and smiles with her bloody teeth. Pearls body is covered bullet wounds and blood that is pouring down her bloody. Pearl wipes the blood off her face and grips her weapon tightly as she points it at him.

Boom! Crack! The sky is filled with lightning and the rain pours down harder washing some blood from Pearls body.

"I will not give up that is why I am still standing to this day. I will not give up when I am protecting something that I truly care about. I will never stop even if I die I will come back stronger and prepared for the struggle to come, and if you want to kill me you'll have to do much more than shoot me with your pathetic toys. I have endured more things than you and your forefathers and their forefathers, things much worse than your could ever understand." Pearl presses the tip of her staff to the mans chin and looks at him dead in the eyes "So you see why I continue, why you are nothing but a mere human. I will not, not never, nowhere in my life ever give up on what I am protecting."

The other attackers run away dropping their weapons. They run back to the van and drive away. "You idiots! Come back and HELP ME!" The man screams at them as Pearl press the tip further into his chin starting to draw blood from him. I couldn't move, this couldn't be a dream. It can't be, it has to be. I was shocked from the horror of watching Pearl being severely injured. The man looks back at Pearl with a whimper. Pearl lowers the staffs tip to his chest. The man starts to resist, but remains standing there. "Please! Don't kill me!" Pearls smile drops and she looks down for a second and presses the staff on his chest. "PLEASE! DON'T! I have three kids at home that I have to provide for! Please, I need to be there I am the only thing they have! We are struggling. I can'-" Pearl pushes the spear head into his skin drawing blood from his chest. "OHH GOD! PLEASE NOO! I can't get enough money to support my kids! Please Please Don't! I AM SORRY! Please just let me go!" The man starts to cry and looks down the spear at his chest. "My kids they need- They need me now more than ever. I need to be with them, I want to be the best person that I can for them." Pearl drops the staff and looks at him. "You will not run or attack me or your through, got it?" The man nods furiously and looks at Pearl. He collapses onto his knees wiping the tears off his faces. "Wait here until I speak to you again." The man nods again and looks at Pearl wondering what is going to happen to him. Pearl then becomes very bright and the man looks back at Pearl stunned by whats happening. Pearl disappears into her gem that falls to the ground.

The man looks at the bloody Pearl that rests on the ground. The man looks confused and wipes his face again trying to rid himself of the tears on his face. He looks around at all the blood on the ground and back to the Pearl.

Pearls gem starts to glow again and then light engulfs it and Pearl regenerates into her form. Pearl is no longer covered in blood and wounds. Pearl lands on her feet and looks at the man. "I am willing to let you go free but know that you should do something more honest." The man looks up to Pearl who has offered a hand to help him get up. He takes Pearls hand and stands up. "Thank you for sparing my life" he shakes Pearls hand and looks back to the road. "How am I to get back home I don't have a ride?" Pearl looks down the road and back to the man. "Where do you live? Which way down the road?"

"South of here, should be the first city to connect to this road."

"Alright, I will get you there but remember do more honest work."

Pearl grabs the man by the waist and picks him up. The man tries to get free from Pearls arms but then relaxes admitting defeat. Pearl then starts to run south along side the road, the man screams watching the surrounding suddenly blur by as they rush down the road.

Everything then melts away and I am now in a white void.

"Hello?"

BANG!

* * *

I wake up jumping out of bed everything is dark except for the sudden flashes of light coming through the window. I was a storm outside bigger than any other. Well it is hurricane season after all so this must be one. I slip off my bed and stand up. My legs wobble remembering what happened just moments ago in my dream. "Pearl?" I slowly walk over to the window and I watch the city take a beating from all the rain and all the water that was running down the street. The sky lights up with lightning and thunder deafens my ears as it explodes in the sky. I look to the beach seeing the waves are really choppy and tall crashing down on the shore threatening to run up the ground and flooding the streets. I walk back to my bed and sit on the edge grabbing my phone. I turn it on and wait for it to finish loading. I assume everyone else is asleep, I make sure the volume is turned off so that I wouldn't wake mom or dad. I select my web browser and open the search engine. 'Weather around me' I wait for the results to load around me and I select the first result on the list that pops up. The weather around Beach City is not doing so well since we got this 'Official Hurricane' plowing through the coast. It is very stormy inland too, the storm is even reaching the capital one hundred and three miles away. I look back out the window, unfortunately we are near the center of it on the shore. It must have formed overnight. I was very cloudy today too. It also was storming last night too. So I guess it was coming anyways. I won't be able to sleep with all this noise of thunder and flash of lightning. There are abnormal crashes coming from the beach. I look back through the window and look at the beach. Garnet and Amethyst are both there pushing the sand and dirt into a wall to block the flooding water. Garnet grabs buried rocks and uses to make a part of the wall as Amethyst starts to use here spin move to blow sand and dirt over it making a solid wall section. Oh man this storm must be really big, enough to have the Gems try to protect the city from it.

I decide to go back to bed and try to go back to sleep. I look up at the ceiling and watch it light up from lightning a couple times and close my eyes hoping to sleep. The sound of thunder echos and the sound of rain hitting the window deafens everything even the silence. I lay there with my eyes clothes under the blanket and think of something calm and soothing. I feel the ground shake which causes me to open my eyes. I look outside but only see the storm hitting the town. I close my eyes again and try to sleep again. Eventually I grow tired and lose consciousness. I am asleep. This time my dreams are not as intense and scary. It was just a normal dream.

* * *

_I like writing in this style, because it makes it sound like your the actual person hearing, speaking, and thinking._

_Nevermind, I am **weird.** lol_

_Currently working on the next chapter so please hold as I finish._


	8. Ch 8: Herrysburg and Beach City

Steven Universe:

* * *

A/N -

_Oh Man! Lots of great review and feedback from last chapters addition! It sounds like you guys really enjoy the story so far which is really good for me._

_You guys don't even know what I have came up for this story. You guys will love it. _

_Though please do pardon me for late and slow updates since I am currently only able to create the chapters one at a time and then I have my life that interferes and slows down the process. _

_Pearl's POV_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Herrysburg of Delmarva is now in front on me, I look down at the map again and check where I am compared to the city. I am very far from home now, could I ever show my face again? Killing innocent people just so that I can continue doing nothing? I didn't mean to kill those men though, they attacked me in the first place. I mean did you look at that mans face when he begged for me to let him live. I was a monster, Rose would not approve. I did drop him off at the hospital back there, but I don't know if he'd get the help he needs. I reach the edge of the large city with buildings stretching up to the sky. Humans are pretty good engineers if their able to create structures like this. "Hey! Watch where your going!" What? OH! "Sorry, didn't see you there." There was a lady in a blue suit, must be a business woman. She didn't look to pleased with me bumping into her. "Do you live here? I haven't seen you around this area before?" I look at here and look around to see the street of shops.

"I am new here and I don't know where I am going and what is around here. All I got is this map that I got at a Petrol Stations earlier this week. "Oh your new here! Why didn't you say so" she smiles and digs into her purse and pulls out a brochure. "Here have this, its a brochure and it will give you some information about our great city." "Oh thank you, I take a look at it." I reach out and take the brochure from the lady and I open it. "I am the mayor of this fine city and I was on my way to the salon. Hey! Why don't you come with me and get cleaned up, you could use it!" I look behind me and see the hair salon and then back to the mayor. "Alright, I will follow" the mayor smiles and walks past me. I follow her into the salon and was greeted by one of the stylists. "Good Morning Mayor! Would you like the 'Usual' today?" The mayor smiles and nods. "Are they with you Mayor?" The stylist nods over to me and gives me a questionable look. "uhhh" I don't know, umm. "Yes, put them on my tab will you, that would be marvelous." I look at the mayor and wonder if I should accept it. "It is alright I get a discount anyway." I nod and sit next to the mayor and look at all the books on hair styles. "I am Melody and I am the current Mayor of Herrysburg" Melody smiles with a hand out to shake mine. "I am Pearl a resident of Beach City" I take her hand and shake it. "My that is a very long way from there. What brings you here? If I may ask?"

"Well, I needed to have some time alone, some time to think about what is going on over there, and to calm down after what caused me to leave. Honestly I'm not sure why I am here, I just know is that I am not ready to go back right now."

"Oh so your here to escape a hard situation. If you need a place to stay I have an extra room in my home that you could use for the time being. " The mayor smiles and sits down, I chose to sit down next to her. "So how is Beach City? I heard that they have been multiple states of Emergency. That sounds terrible, people there must not like it." I look at her knowing of each situation where the cities sirens went off warning the town was under attack from our alien creatures. "Beach City is doing great, we just open a new neighborhood. As for the constant state of emergency, we have the best defense against attacking forces and disasters." The mayor looks at me "Wait? Attacked?! Beach city has never said anything about being attacked?!" She pulls out her phone and dials numbers. "It is alright Mayor Melody, there is no need to worry the defense is more than capable to defend it." I put my hand on here phone as she turns to me. She is in shock and worry, she puts her phone down on the table. "So what is keeping Beach City safe? Why has Dewey lied to us?" I look down for a moment knowing that I have to speak the truth in order for her to understand the situation involved with Beach City. "Mayor Melody, Beach City is home to a group of alien beings called the 'Crystal Gems' the gems protect the town from attacking aliens who seek to harm the humans in Beach City. If you remember that alien ship that was destroyed after entering the planet atmosphere, well they were the ones that destroyed it." The mayor looks at me amazed by what I am revealing about Beach City.

"Mayor Dewey hasn't told the world about anything since he thinks that the government may not agree with the Crystal Gems who do everything in their power to protect all humans on earth. The Crystal Gems are not part of the earth, they are part of a powerful, very powerful world that wants to destroy all humans on earth and everything on it. But the Crystal Gems are traitors to that world, defending earth and its inhabitants from the suffering that the Homeworld as they call it, wishes upon this world and its people." I look at her and she has a look of sorrow on her face. She picks up her phone and pulls up a map of Beach City.

"I- I didn't K-know what Beach City w-was doing, I thought t-they were just a small city who was struggling" The mayor looks down at her phone as her grip tightens on it. "I- I never knew that Beach City was the front-line defense against enemies of Earth.. The people of Beach city must be strong community to stay with the possibility of extinction, to trust these Aliens to protect them.."

"Yes, Beach City does struggle financially and government-wise, but Dewey is doing the best he can to keep the city safe and calm and stable. The people of Beach City are scared, they worry about the future and the loyalty of the Crystal Gems. The Crystal Gems are not like you humans, they are powerful beings capable of great power. That is why everyone is cautious of the Crystal Gems. The Crystal Gems do everything they can to protect everyone on earth."

Melody puts her phone on her lap as the image of Beach city with everyone in the picture looking so happy.

"You do not look like any other human being on this planet? A-are you one of them? The aliens from space who want to kill us?!"

Everyone in the store backs against the wall looking at me with wide eyes looking at my face. At my Gem on my forehead, in which Melody has her eyes on.

I stand up and Melody does the same backing up away from me. I reach to my forehead and I pull out my weapon and everyone screams. I hand it to Melody, she steps forward cautiously.

"This is what Beach City feels like people of Herrysburg. In constant fear of attack and destruction. I am Pearl. I am part of the Infamous Crystal Gems of Beach City. We fight for all humans and life on earth. We are rebels to the Homeworld." I put my weapon into Melodys' hands and she grasps it and looks at me. "I am not here to inflict any harm. I am here to calm down and to escape the struggle between the other Gems.."

Everyone calms down and soon returns to their task before. Though everyone is now talking about how they didn't know what was going on with Beach City. I sit back down as Melody stands there with my staff.

She looks at me and tries to hand it back. It soon fades away form her hands, she was surprised at first but sat back down next to me.

"So your one of them, the Crystal Gems? How did you get here?"

"That Mayor is a subject for a later time and one that is better in private."

"Mayor Melody, we are ready to cut your hair." Melody stands up and follows the stylist to a chair.

I sit there waiting, watching the world outside go by, watching the state of this city all calm and in the dark. Someday the world has to know about our presence and the war that may happen between earth and Homeworld. I fear for that day where earth has to go to war. I wonder what Steven will be like then. A strong fighter built upon the standards of this world. A Gem who know truly on how being human is. A Gem who would truly care about all humans. The best defense for this earth. I have not been very nice to him, I been very strict on him holding him back on the experiences that can be very helpful to his future. Though these games that he plays may not show the best example.

Garnet would have done something, right? She would know if it was bad for him. If Garnet doesn't think its too bad then I guess it couldn't hurt too much. Even if these games are violent it wouldn't harm anyone else. We just need to teach him what not to emulate. We all think the worst is about to come and it is going to come sooner than expected. We got Homeworld that wants to kill us all and then we have malachite in the ocean which lapis is trying to keep calm and contained. I fear that I um we are not strong enough to protect this world from the things that Homeworld wants to do to it. Only if Rose was with us she'd know what to do and what to say..

"Mam, Pearl? We are ready for you" I turn around and look at the stylist and I get up and follow the woman to a chair where I sit down.

"What would you like today?" Umm never got a haircut before..

"I-I never had a haircut before what would you suggest?" I look at myself in the mirror and to the woman standing behind me.

"Oh alright, how bout we do something like this?" She shows me a hairstyle in a book, it looked like my current hairstyle but shorter and wavier.

"That looks good, lets go with that."

She nods and pulls out her tools she needed. I sit there silent as she cuts my hair, its such a strange feeling.

Will the people of this earth be willing to fight? Fight for their planet and everything that they stand for? Will they come up to the task at hand and take it? Thought they may be weak, they are strong in numbers and in heart. I, we will do this for Rose, we will protect these humans.

I need to get back to Beach City, I need to be there to help everyone fight against Homeworld. A War Is About To Start.


	9. Ch 9: Homecoming Party

Steven Universe:

* * *

**Major Update: I will not be working on this story until after the 4-week Steven universe event on cartoon network. I am running along side that timeline. So please wait with me cause this story will grow more intense as things go by. **

Connie's **POV**

* * *

**Chapter 9**


End file.
